Throughout history, various kinds of toys have been designed in order to stimulate children's intelligence as well as their mental and physical development. For example, there are animal toys, ornamental toys, intellectual games and the like and mobile toys of an automatic or controllable nature. In the past, one of the more popular types of toys is the mobile toy driven by electric power such as electrically driven toy trucks, cars, or the like. These mobile or operable toys includes those which automatically move about within a restricted area and those which are controlled by remote control through the use of wired or wireless controls. Those toys which automatically move about in a restricted area, the so-called automatic toys, have a disadvantage in that their controls are simple and thus afford children a limited opportunity to control such toys. Further, such toys do not effectively develop a child's I.Q. and imagination. While remote control toys allow more sophisticated control by a child, and may be controlled by the child in any desired direction, these toys generally need a relatively large playing space and thus may not be suitable for many households.
In addition to these automatic and remote controllable toys, there are also wheeled vehicles and other mobile toys designed to follow a track. The disadvantage of these toys is that it is often difficult to set up the track and a large number of different track elements are required to construct various desired paths for the toy.